The described embodiments generally relate to monitoring computer networks. More particularly, the described embodiments relate to a method and system for arbitrarily defining media objects to represent computer networked resources and assets, along with their associated events, while monitoring the same.
Today, there is no useful means to arbitrarily assign a graphic or picture, for example that represents a networked asset, such as a network node, when monitoring a computer network. As of now, a representation is predetermined and pre-selected to represent the asset, such as a hyperbolic computer network monitoring map, in common usage. However, the user of a monitoring application has no means to define a representation, which is tailored and user-defined. Such a representation would be useful in that it would not be generic, but more representative of and specific to the user's computer network.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system for arbitrarily creating, defining and selecting media objects to represent computer network resources and the events and alerts associated with those same network resources.